rune1fandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
Crafting is a skill that allows players to create items such as jewelry, pottery, and armour for use or for trade. The Crafting Guild is located northwest of Rimmington and can be entered at level 40 Crafting while wearing a Brown Apron. Spinning Spinning is the process of turning raw materials such as Wool into balls of wool, or Flax into bow strings, by using a Spinning Wheel. A popular and convenient spinning wheel is located near the bank in Camelot. Pottery Pottery is the art of turning Soft Clay into various objects using a Potter's Wheel, followed by using the shaped clay with a Pottery Oven. Soft Clay is obtained by mining Clay, then using it with an object containing water, such as a Bucket of Water or a Fountain. Armour Leather To begin leather crafting - players need a Needle and Thread, normally purchased from the Al Kharid crafting shop, and some Cow Hide tanned into Leather. Tanning costs 1 coin per ordinary Leather, 3 coins for Hard Leather, and 20 coins for Dragonhide. The cow field east of Lumbridge is a convenient spot for gathering Cow Hide. Another convenient location to obtain Cow Hide is to the west of the Crafting Guild, where there are many more cows together in a smaller place, allowing faster kills. There is a field of cows north of Ardougne and west of the Legends' Guild, which is fairly close to a bank and very rarely occupied by players. Note: 1 spool of Thread can make up to 5 pieces of leather armour. For more information, you can click the Crafting icon in your skill tab. Dragonhides This part of the Crafting skill is extremely similar to normal leather crafting, except that: * 20 Coins are paid to tan one piece of hide. * Only vambraces, chaps, and bodies can be made. * High Level Alchemy is better cast on dragonhide bodies or vambraces rather than chaps, for their difference in coins received. Glass Glass is a part of the Crafting skill. The following will be required: * A Glassblowing Pipe. They can be obtained from various places, including respawn points on Entrana or the store on the docks in Catherby. * Bucket of Sand. There are Sandpits in Yanille, Rellekka, in the lost city of Zanaris and on Entrana. Use an empty Bucket with a sandpit to get a bucket of sand. * Soda Ash is made by burning Seaweed on a range or fire (with no experience in any skill). There are a number of seaweed spawning on Entrana, near the Rock Crabs in Rellekka and on Karamja. With all of the ingredients in the inventory, use a Bucket of Sand and Soda Ash in a furnace to create Molten Glass. Use the Glassblowing Pipe with the Molten Glass to blow various items. Location Entrana is the perfect place to blow glass, as it has respawns for the Glassblowing Pipe and Seaweed, and it also has a Sandpit, a Range and a Furnace. Jewelry Gems Gems are a valuable resource that you can obtain through Mining, monster drops, trade, and random events. You can use a Chisel to cut an Uncut Gem. Chiseling gems is also the most efficient way to level crafting from level 34+ if you have them banked. Semi-Precious Gems Unlike Precious Gems, Semi-Precious Gems cannot be crafted into jewelry. Precious Gems Once in their cut form, precious gems can be crafted into jewelry with the correct mould and a Gold Bar. Jewelry Crafting jewelry is done by using cut gems, the mould of the jewelry item, and a Gold Bar into a furnace, the only exception of that being the Holy Symbol and the Unholy Symbol, both of which require their respective mould and a Silver Bar. Weaponry Crafting weaponry is done by combining a Battlestaff with an orb charged at its respective elemental obelisk. Category:Skill Category:Skills Category:Crafting